Tell you I love you, Then I'd have to kill you!
by charlotteM12lilly
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are going to Vegas for their Birthdays, what happens when the they meet the boys and a jelouse girl? B, A, R human. E, Em, J and Tanya, vampires
1. Chapter 1 Envelopes

Chapter 1 – Envelopes.

BPOV

"Rose, Alice, I'll be at the library sending Renee an email, pick me up when you are done shopping." _For god's sake, we have been in the mall for ages and Alice has made me try on every dress in almost every store! How does she afford her obsession? Rose and Al were busying themself with Jimmy Chou while I lugged around half the worlds amount of trees in the form of the shopping bag._

"You can go but..." whined Alice. Sometimes that pixie can act to big for her boots!

"You have to try on these Jimmy Chou's." Rose held up a pair of drop dead gorgeous heals that were to die for!

"Rose! They are 700 dollars! Are you mad!? That is like all of my yearly income!" it _wasn't really but 700 dollars on a pair of heels? Nah, to Alice's annoyance, I'm a K-mart gal. I scooted out of the store before I could be forced in to any more retail labour. Sometimes I wonder why i even bother on these shopping trips! _

I let out a big sigh of relief as i sat down in one of the comfy library chairs in front of a computer.

"Bloody hell Renee how many email can you send me within a day" I mumbled as a look through my unread emails.

Hi mum, how are you and Phil, and my, to be little bro or sis going, still like a sack of jumping been? Ha! You really need to stop worrying about me so much and worry about you Phil and the Baby, Charlie's a cop for peat's sake! And i can't be replying to emails every second of the day and night!

Love ya

Baby Bella

Ps. my computer at home is not working so don't worry when i don't reply to your email to hasty. I have to go to the library to access a computer.

_My mum needs everything for her or else she will have a panic attack! _

As I finned sending my email I heard a big crash and turned around to see Alice and Rose on the floor with a million shopping bags!_ That pixie must have spent more than her weight in money to afford all that! And Rose! Don't even get me started! _

I bussed myself in the toriest brochures bracing myself for the dreaded call to help them with their bags.

"_BELLA! Come help with this, you can't seriously expect me to carry all this with these tiny hands!"_

_Oh yep, there it is._..

A fluro yellow piece of paper caught on the pin board behind Alice as I struggled to find my balance with the weight of the shopping bags.

"Hey Rose, what's that paper on the pin board?" i grunted, trying to move the conversation from the entire thing Alice bought.

"Wow! It looks like a local Vegas band is carrying audition for three single female performers in the Marriott! Alice? Bella? Have you got your karaoke shoes on?" _Geez, I hadn't sung for months and the only time was when i was drunk at the Easter party!_

"I don't have any karaoke shoes! Maybe there is some in the Louis Vitiation store down stairs!" _Aghh! Sometimes that pixie can be so compulsive and obsessed with shopping!_ Well, there was no way i was staying for any longer so i grabbed the paper and tripped on my feet out of the door. I loaded to bags in the back of my Chevy and jumped in. Alice was obviously crushed for not being able to spend more time shopping so she refused to get into the truck.

"Al, why don't you just call your big brother Jacob? I'm sure he would love to spend hours at them mall repeatedly saying how hot Bella looks!"Rose suggested.

_Ouch that hurt, _"Hey you guys, you know me and Jake are have a break in our relationship, don't push me you no Jake mucked around with Leah"

Alice stormed off towards the payphones mumbling something like, "It's not my fault my brother is a complete moron for risking his relationship with Bella even though Bella obviously liked him!! It is kind of obvious that Leah likes him to!"

_Oh well I will eventually get over Jake, Oh my god! What are we going to sing and what are we going to..." Groan_

"What are you groaning about now Bella?'

"Rose, haven't you relised Alice said nothing about what we are going to were for the auditions? She's probably choosing them for us right now! If she gets me something flashy like the last party I will kill her"

"And I'll kill her for not taking me shopping to choose something for you!"Agreed Rose

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Grr! A message from Alice! What does she want now?

**Hey Gosling,**

**It is Gorgeous, yours and my birthday soon, so you better get us something good!**

**Ps. look in glove and there is an envelope with our presents in it from our presents in it from our parents!**

**Xx pixie**

I replied.

**It's my birthday to pixie and I'll open it when i want to! **_Hehe, that's going to give me trouble tonight, I hope these presents are worth it! _**And pixie, don't act like we have any money to throughout the window! We will meet you back at the house you better hurry and Pixie,**

**C Ya then Gosling XXxx**

"Rose, we have to beat Alice home she knows where our birthday presents are!"

"Kay I'll drive then" she said reaching for the keys

"No way! I don't care how Gorgeous you are I don't trust you to drive my Senior Citizen here" I said, tapping the hood of my Chevy.

Rose, defeated, handed me the keys and we were off! I even pushed my Chevy to 65 mph! (This is a major achievement for such a senior citizen)

"WHAT! How could she have beaten us! That is so unfair; your car is a piece of junk! We should have taken my BMW!" Sometimes Rose can be such a pest! It is not my trucks fault that we took so long arguing!

"I don't see why we were racing anyway! She can't get to the envelopes so she can do nothing but wait!" Rose grumbled in agreement. _Sometimes we can be so silly! We have Alice's keys to her convertible so i don't know what we were worrying about!_

We got out of the car laughing at the sight of an overly grumpy pixie n the roof of a convertible.

"Hey Al. Fancy seeing you here. For some reason you seem to be drawn to your car. We'll see you inside!" _Hehe, it is so much fun torturing a pixie!_

She leapt off the car but Rose was to quick and already had the three envelopes in her hand, she quickly handed us our named envelopes.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3! Open sesame!" we all gasped as we ripped open our envelope.

"WE ARE GOING TO VEGAS!" Alice screamed at a tone to high for human hearing and i gasped as ai realised that i had torn my ticket in half when I opened my envelope!

"Ahh, guys, I think I will be staying behind!" I held up my ripped ticket and Rose laughed!

"You idiot Bella! That's just the receipt! The tickets are the plastic things attached to the keys!" rose said, feeling so high and mighty.

"Why do we have keys?" _sometimes Alice can be so dumb! But I didn't really know either, so I went with it._

"Bella Bella! It's from Jacob! Read your card!" Rose yelped.

I scanned through the birthday card and gasped.

"OMG, Bella! Read it out loud!" Alice begged.

"Umm,

**Hey girls, hope you love your birthday presents! We have payed for you all to stay for a week in the Marriot in Vegas! Alice's Brother Jacob pitched in by buying you an RV for the month long trip to get down to Vegas! Quil, Embry and Jacob said that you can design what you want the RV to look like inside and out and they with fit it to your expectations! On Alice's Birthday next week you girls each get 600 for you to go on a shopping trip so you all have great cloths for Vegas! You will be leaving in two weeks on Rosalie's Birthday, and on Bella's Birthday a week later we have organized for you girls to spend a whole day at the 5Wonders Water Park! We all hope you girls enjoy the last teenage birthday you will ever have!**

**Bella we love you, Mum, Dad, Esme and Carlisle**

**Alice we love you, Mum, Renee, Charlie and Carlisle**

**Rosalie we love you too, Dad, Esme, Charlie and Renee**

"guys, i just realised that the audition are at the Vegas Marriot during the time we are staying! We have the whole road trip to think about auditioning!" Rose screamed!


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions, decisions

Chapter 2-Decisions decisions

"Jazz, do you think we are doing the right thing? What if our band goes big and we become famous? We would have to disappear into thin air. Or fake an accident. So no one suspects anything. We are vampires after all." I cringed at that word. _Vampire._ To be one is to be no longer living. That is the price you pay for eternal life.

"We also need to think up a story for how we got so talented when we are only 19. We have been living for over 100 years." Jasper was right. Hopefully this whole thing goes to plan and no one suspects a thing.

"We could just say we got plastic surgery!" _Emmet once again ruins a logical conversation with one of his crazy theories. _

_Hmm, plastic surgery. It could work. But still, no surgery files, appointments or doctors. _Jaspers thoughts are so simple to read. Like he is explaining it to not only himself but to me as well.

"Or we could just say we started at an early age? Why are we even doing this? All we are getting is more reasons for the Volturi to kill us!"

"For god's sake Edward! Stop being such a worry wart! You were the one who said we should broaden our musical talent and take them to the next level"

"Well I didn't mean to take this far!"

"Well were could have we taken it instead?"

"Oh...Um..."

_Dam it, jasper cornered me into that one!_

"Look on the bright side Edward, it means we get HEAPS of hot chicks begging for the spot! We practically have chicks at our disposal!" Emmet has once again succeeded to ruin the conversation.

"Yeah Edward! That is true. There would have to be _hundreds_ of girls wanting this spot! It is really about time you had a girlfriend" _Jasper! Agreeing with Emmet! What has the world come to! I suppose they are right. I am the only one who hasn't had a girlfriend. In our vampire life I might add._

"Well, I am going to bed to dream about the long nights of loneliness that only Edward will have" I shot Emmet a glare.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Geez get a sense of humour man!"

"Emmet, I think he lost it when he lost is parents!" my body stiffened. _How could jasper say that to me? I thought that he understood. Even though he was the one that was changed first and looked after me when I was in depression, of all people I expect jasper to understand how hard it was for me to forgive myself for draining them. _

"Meetings over!" I growled through my teeth.

_These next couple of weeks will be hell._

_Especially now that i have seen the amount of entry forms for auditions._

_KILL ME NOW!_


	3. Chapter 3 You are what you eat

Chapter 3- you are what you eat!

AlicesPOV

I looked at the clock. 5:43 am._ OMG! Finally it's my birthday! Yes! I have the whole day to spend money and buy things and no one can work out of it! This is going to be great! Ahh, I may have to bring more money for the shop so i can buy the gear for the auditions! Ahhhh! OMG OMG OMG OMG! Hyperventilating! Hmm, what to wear what to wear? I got it! I quickly grabed my mini white baby doll dress and scooted off to the shower. _

_The clock read 6:04. I was in the shower for only 20 minutes_! _That's a record! _I ran to the other girl's rooms and saw that Bella was still asleep! How can she sleep on a day like this!

"BELLA! BELLA! GET YOU LITTLE BOTTOM OUT OF BED AND COME TO MY ROOM! NOW!" _ahh, life is great when you are the boss! _

I primed and trimmed Bella for 3 hours and then it was my turn. I went with all natural. _Hmm. I am so sexy! If I say so myself!_

"yummy! Rose is making her famous French toast!" Bella leapt out of my room and sprinted down the stairs.

"Rose, you toast better be good! You got my best doll to leave!" I pouted. _Yummy, I love French toast!_

BPOV

I looked at the clock. Arghh! 3:21 am! _I bet Alice is already awake! Hmm. I have been dreading this day! A whole 8 hours with Alice and the mall. Oh yep, there goes Rose for her morning jog. I am surprised at the lack of male stalkers! She is so fit and gorgeous! She'll be back around five. Hehe. What has my life come to, planning out my best friends day! Oh well, i need to sleep I'm going to need all the energy i can get to last this day! Hopefully Alice forgets and leaves. I wouldn't bet on it though.hmm. Night, night._

Beep, beep, beep_. Ohhhh! 5:30! Time for a shower. Why does Alice need me to get up so early? I_ lay in bed for another 15 minutes. B_ad idea! Alice stormed in and basically beat me up to get in the shower and go to her room! How can a pixie have so much strength! _I was premed for what seemed like a life time but i have to admit,_ Alice is a genius! I look gorgeous_! I am wearing my black and baby blue strapless top and white jeans. But Allie allowed me to wear my ballet flats_. That's a first! Alice must be in a good mood!_

I smelt Rosalie's famous French toast and couldn't resist! I ran out of the room before Alice could object. I laughed as i heard Alice yell "Rose, you toast better be good! You got my best doll to leave!". _Hehe, doubt Alice is upset! She loves French toast more than me! _

"Guys, I have to leave at about 2:00pm to go help the guys on our RV. But I can shop till i drop till then!" Rose exclaimed.

_Great not only does rose get a reason to not go for as long as me, but i will shop till i drop, come back to life drop again and go to more various forms of retail torture!_

We decided to take Rose's BMW and Alice's Convertible (apparently my Chevy wasn't up to a Birthday shopping trip with Alice), I was going to ride there with Rose so she didn't have to drive everywhere by herself and after Rose had left and Alice and me had finished shopping(I probably have finished myself before Rose leaves!), then Alice and I would drive over to Jake, Embery and Quil's apartment in La Push to see how our RV was coming on, it was supposed to be finished by the end of tomorrow.

The girls and I were really happy how it has turned out so far on the outside, with a creamy pink background , with yellow suns, blue waves lime green palm trees and on the back above the number plate in said in a fluro orange Birthdays Girls!

By now, with Rose's quick driving we had reached the mall and were heading over to the grocery store. I pulled out my shopping list and started giving orders.

"Rose, we need hair care products, body wash and when you're done with those go get 3 cans of deodorant each, Strawberry for me, lemon-lime for Alice, when your done come and find me!"

"Alice, we want 6 can of every soft drink expect for home brand drinks and vanilla coke, when you're finished with them go get food that we can cook on an oven top and in the oven, stuff like chicken pie and 2 minute noodles. Then come and find me again."

_Oh great i just realised i was on like four thing to get, cleaning utilities, sanitary stuff, junk food and for some reason chips is a completely different category._

_hmm, what chips, what chips. Yes! Alice is a Lime and black pepper girl, Rose salt and Vinegar, and duh I love Honey Soy Chicken and the rest are the ones we all chose together, Sour cream and Onion, BugerRings, BBQ, Chicken ,Twisties, French Onion and Sour cream and Chives, well really all chips except Plain, and all of course are always Jumbo Sized! So that's the chips done now one to the rest!_

I had finished collecting everything and was waiting at our meeting spot by the Apple stands, and relised that no one had gotten fruit for it was one for when either Rose or Alice came back, which neither had, so I quickly pack as much fruit that wouldn't do bad quickly and went in search of Rose and Alice. I found Rosalie first with all the things she was sent to get, plus anything she could find that might help her with the RV's mechanics. She had oil grease; jump leads, snap straps and a car fix it kit. She was no looking at the nail, make up and perfume sections. I gave her a quick rousing for not come to find me collected her groceries put them in my trolley and sent Rose out to get a head start on the clothing shopping.

After search for Alice for another half an hour i went to the services desk and asked them to make an announcement telling Alice Lucason to meet Bella Swan at the service desk, after a few minutes a staff member came to the front desk telling me that Alice had left 45minutes ago after putting her groceries in the car and had left me her keys while she went ahead to clothing shop.

_Bloody Alice, she could have had at least found me to tell!_

After i put the rest of the groceries in the car I went to Rose and Alice's favourite clothing store

_Here we go again!_


	4. Chapter 4 Road Trip

Chapter 4- road trip

RosePOV

"This is so cool! I can't wait to go! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. We have been driving for a couple of days and it was going great! After I jazzed up the engine we were right.

"I can't wait to get to Vegas, wait, what are we going to sing! Or wear? What should we were our hair like!? I was starting to panic.

"Don't worry rose! I got all the clothes when we went grocery shopping!" Alice said.

"So, you bought our clothes at the grocery store?" I teased. Waiting for Bella to begin threatening Alice.

"ALICE! IF YOU GOT ME ANYTHING THAT YOU NO I WOULDN'T WAER ANYWHERE...YOU WILL NEVER SHOP FPR ME AGAIN! AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU THEN PULL YOUR HAIR AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"Bella" wined Alice

"Alice, don't start with me!"

I was getting undressed for my shower when I heard Bella scream and the RV swerving, then water drenched me and i slipped and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5 On the Road

Chapter 5- on the road.

EmmetPOV

_OMG! Everyone else is ready but I can't find my rubber duckies or my shower cap! Where are they!_

"Come on man! We should have left 5 minutes ago!" _geez Edward is annoying! He should just mind his own bees wax! After Edwards little outburst a couple of night ago, we have had to be careful what we thought. He is WAY too sensitive._

"Emmet! I told you i packed them for you last night you dufus!" _jasper, always the charmer._

OoOoOOoOoOOoOO

"Ahh! We have been driving for AGES! Are we there yet! Are we there yet! Just speed for a bit! There are no cars except for tat annoying RV that we will be able to swerve around!" _ooh, yummy! I can smell deer!_

"What the hell are they doing?!" the RV in front of us started swerving and sliding and rolled over.

"Guys, we'd better check that out!" _ Edward is so paranoid!_

The RV looked pretty cool up close though. I wonder who uses it. We strolled up to the RV and took a look around. There were two girls stumbling out and were seeing how each other was feeling.

"ROSE! WHERE IS SHE!" the pixie like one screamed.

Both girls Climbed back into the RV.

"Well this is awkward" hmm. Jazz was right.

"Lets go _this is soooo boring._

"Guys, guys! Our friend rose has hit her head, and is like unconscious or something! Can one of you come and give us a hand getting her out of the RV!" shout a very pretty Brunette

"I can handle this!" I was feeling confident, I was strong and no girl was going to be too heavy for me to lift!

I was walking through there RV I saw all their food strewn across the ground, _wow how much junk food can these girls eat and still look like they do? _All thoughts of human food left my mind as i laid my eyes on the most gorgeous girl i have ever seen.

She lay, half in and half out of the shower, as my eyes roamed her beautiful body i realised that she only had a white singlet and black underwear on, and was soaking wet making her singlet go see through, embarrassed, I kept my eyes focused on her gorgeous face.

I gently pick her up climbed out of the up turned RV without bumping her on anything I walked to our car and lay the girl in the back seat.

It was only after I took my eyes off this girls did i realize that Edward and Jasper had attached our car tho the girls RV, in a way so when we drove towards the left the RV would be pulled right side up. _Smart, I probably would have just picked it up, but that would have given us away, wouldn't it? _

The brunette then introduced herself as Bella Swan and the gorgeous girl in the back of our car was Rosalie Mathews and the little black haired Pixie was Alice Lucason.

"Oh, um... Hi I am Emmet Cullen, the tall blond over there is Jasper Mathew-Whitlock and the bronze haired fellow over next to Jasper in Edward Mason".

"So, where were you guys heading?" the pixie asked not really asking anyone in particular I answered.

"We are going to Vegas."

"Us to! We are going to audition for a band!" the brunette said.

Jasper bumped me.

"What?" i asked in annoyance.

"Don't tell them that we are the band they are auditioning for"

"Can't be. The Pixie one said that they wouldn't be their till the 3rd and it's only the girls that the Doctor organised for them for their 19 birthday, and these girls look like there 18".

"Oh, yeah that's right, what a relief, let's not tell them that were in a band, they might get the wrong idea".

"Yeah I know what you mean; they might get the wrong idea". _What's the wrong idea they might get?_

"Wow, that's cool" jasper intruded.

EdwardPOV

"Ahh! We have been driving for AGES! Are we there yet! Are we there yet! Just speed for a bit! There are no cars except for tat annoying RV that we will be able to swerve around!" _Emmet is such a baby! Ooh, do i smell deer?_

"What the hell are they doing?!" the RV in front of us starts to roll.

_What's happening? Where's Bella? _Someone in the RV thought.

"Guys, we'd better check that out!" _I wonder what happened._

_Wow, there RV looks hot! I wonder who uses it. A_t the best of times Emmet can be so distracted.

_BELLA! WHERE IS BELLA AND ROSE?_

The most beautiful girl and a black haired pixie looking girl immerged form the RV.

_Wow! Edward, can you see that black haired chick! She is gorgeous! _

_Jasper. Hmm, that brunette was pretty hot I have to admit._

"ROSE! WHERES ROSE?" the pixie one shouted. They climbed back into the RV and went through it for a couple of seconds.

"Guys, guys! Our friend rose has hit her head, and is like unconscious or something! Can one of you come and give us a hand getting her out of the RV!" shouted the drop dead gorgeous Brunette

_I hope the big one comes, he looks strong and Rose would like it if he held her!_

_Damn! She didn't want me to come! Wait, what am I thinking? She's human and her scent is excruciating painful to resist! S_t_ill, I just imagined what it would be like to touch those full red lips._

"I can handle this!" _ah Emmet. Always overconfident._

They shuffled around for a bit and i listened to Emmet's thoughts.

_God she is gorgeous, I really hope she isn't badly hurt _

"Awww, Jasper. I think our little Emmet's in love!"

"Yeah, I sensed his feeling just before, he doesn't even know that he loves her!"

"Oh, do you recon we should tell him or let him figure it out for himself?" he_ may take longer to figure it out with his intelligence hehehe._

_God it was gorgeous it made you want to lick her face like a lollypop_!

AlicePOV

The boys and Rose were working on our RV. _I really hope rose is ok. That guy with the big guns keeps looking at Rose. Awww. Some ones in love!_

The one called Edward giggled.

_Did he just read my thoughts?_

Edward laughed.

_That's strange. But his friend is sooo dreamy! What's he laughing about! Everyone can so tell he fancies Bella!_

Edward turned to me and looked embarrassingly at Bella. He whispered something to Jasper _i think his name is jasper_ and they both looked smug. _Jasper is so hot!_

Edward laughed again.

_Oh, oh no once the RV's all fixed up these guys are going to go their own ways, that's really sad!_

I threw a quick glance I Jasper's direction and saw that Edward suddenly looked quite upset about something. _Maybe a can organize something...I_ was still thinking when Edward threw me a curious glance_. Maybe he can read minds! Hehehe that would be so awesome!_

I walked over to were Emmet sat with Rose, and told him my idea, and he liked it and was all for it, i had been able to tell he would agree with the way he was looking at Rose. It was really wierd because rose was looking at him the same way! Maybe its just thankfulness for helping her._ Or something more._

EdwardPOV

Bella walked up to me and asked them where they were headed.

"Vegas" I replied.

"Wow, what a coincidence! So are we! Maybe we could meet up some place!"

I hesitated and Bella knew it.

_Aw. Rejected! Damn. I am probably not good enough any way._

"Uhh. Jasper?"

_Edward! Don't make me say no! Be a man!_

"Uh, yeah maybe. Give us your numbers and we will call you back"

_Great. That means they never want to call us or see us again. _Alice thought as she shot me a dirty look. _Yes. I know you're a freak mister read mindy!_

_WHAT! How does she know? _

"Jasper, she knows i can read her mind." I whispered.

He shot me a startled look.

"Sorry ladies. We have to be going. Umm we will call you later"

We exchanged numbers and we were off.

_What a relief that's over!_


End file.
